happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Försumma
Försumma is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Försumma is an indigo rabbit who seemingly to be Snarky's husband and Sarcasm's father. Unlike many father-figured, he always staying at house, due to inability of having occupation and is currently quite old. All of things he do in his daily life at home are just reading the newspaper, smoking cigars, consuming illegal drugs and drinking some cups of coffee. As more disappointing as he is, he only wastes rest of time to watch television and reading "interesting" magazines. Sarcasm is extremely bitter on him and his attitude in the house, and hoping his mother divorces with him as soon as possible, to never see his face ever again for the rest of his life. Not only that, Försumma is very literal neglectful and inconsiderate to even his own son, he does not really paying attention about him in any regardless of the situations are and he will always scolding him for anything, even if it is just a tiny mistake that can be fixed, he still punching and kicking to insulting him. It also has depicted him to be, not only as a smoker, but an addict as well. Because of his bad behavior, Snarky always getting in a fight with her husband whenever it involves her beloved son to do beyond-of-rebellious actions; such as selling illegal drugs, blackmailing, murdering people in cold blood, and stealing valuable objects only to be sold in black market. Personality and traits Despite being in the status of fatherhood, Försumma is not a very good father at all. In fact, Sarcasm always stating him as by "a fulfilled toxic of greedy guts who do not really giving all of his craps on the surrounding fält he has lived with nor even the loved ones. He has rather goals of just for satisfying himself as well as taking advantages from someone's noses in grindstone such as if he is the monarch of the so-called herrgård. Quite wasteful of the mere-mortal thrawt's existence beyond its life of meaning and acting like a plague disease that looking for its next scapegoat only to do his dirty works. Sjuk av uppfyllda förvirring och okunnig inkontinens. 'Neglected Fatherhood', should I say so to myself". Episodes Starring *Happiness is Next to Deadliness Deaths #Happiness is Next to Deadliness - Explodes from eating an experimental pill. Kill counts *Snarky - 1 ("Happiness is Next to Deadliness") Trivia *While having unknown appearance, his name and biograpy are revealed by the creator in the Fun and Games Board thread. However, it is not the whole as the page and still in development at that time. **That is not until October 27th 2018, Försumma is finally and officially post in the FANDOM. *His eye scleras is colored pinkish instead of white, this has reflecting that he has smoking and consuming drugs for some times. *Försumma's name is literally meaning "neglect" in Swedish, which is very accurate to his biography and traits as well as his title of "Neglect Parenthood". Gallery Dysfunction.png Happinessdeadliness.png|A major (temporary) change in personality. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Lagomorph Category:Characters with relatives Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Free to Use Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Season 113 Introductions Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Characters That Smoke